


C is for Carnivorous

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, Not a pairing, just wanted to be clear, they are hangery bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Dragons gotta eat.





	C is for Carnivorous

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Volink so sorry to disappoint if you're expecting something of that nature out of this fic.

“HYAAA!” And with one final swing the last moblin dissipated into a cloud of purple swirls. Link looked at the meat flank that had fallen and wondered why only some monsters left things behind when they disappeared. Currently they have collected 96 monster teeth and 50 pieces of moblin meat.

“This is what now, 51 pieces we have now of this stinky meat?” Proxi flew around it agitatedly. “What are we gonna do with all of them? They don't spoil, or rot, or anything! We can't even get rid of them, they just keep coming _back_!”

The silent hero pondered over this slight dilemma when out of the corner of his eye he saw an imposing figure approach them.

“Are you going to eat that?” Volga asked.

“What!?” The fairy exclaimed as she turned a bright shade of red.

“Well my troops and I haven't exactly eaten in a while and moblin meat is hard to come by. So, again are you going to eat that?”

“But why do you want _moblin meat_ of all things?” Proxi knew that their new allies were strange but this was a whole other level of weird.

“It's a rare delicacy and I've heard that it has a peculiar taste. We just want to see what it taste like mostly. And what's it to you, I heard that you have no way of getting rid of this stuff so why not let us eat it?”

He had a point and Proxi knew it, but still it was monster meat who knows what it could do if ingested.

Before the fairy even had a chance to think of something to say back, Link had already bent over and picked up the flank. He handed it over along with the rest of the meat that had been stored in his enchanted pouch.

“Thank you,” the dragon stated callously as he walked back to where his troops were camped at, a little away from the Hylians. He dropped his relatively small pile of meat in the center of the group.

Proxi and Link watched in mild horror as they tore into the meat violently, some not even chewing and swallowing the ripped pieces whole. They devoured the pile piece after piece until there was nothing left but a small patch of blood and saliva.

“Well, I guess it's a good thing they're on our side. Right, Link?”

The green garbed hero nodded frantically as he continued to watch their scaly, plus one armored, comrades discuss amongst themselves about the apparent taste of the meat they've just demolished.

“At least the meat’s all gone now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know Komodo Dragons can eat a goat whole without chewing. 'Cause I sure didn't before I researched their habits for this. As you can tell I based the Reptilian Clan (plus one dragon man) off of Komodo Dragons. They are horrifying.
> 
> ... God I still love them though.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
